Xray PDA Skills module
The is a device featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview :v1.30013 - 1.3003: *Unavailable. *Potentially coded, but declared as a possibly flawed construct in the release notes. *Not implemented within these releases. :v1.4002 - 1.4005: *Skill points introduced. *Given to the player as a reward for completing Proverb's initial Cleaning tasks. *Game limited to around nine skill points ("experience points") *Utilized in an identical manner to the Xray PDA Downloads module, i.e. by clicking and using. *Once 'fitted' to the player's PDA, the player is able to assign the 'experience points' earned during progression through the storyline after completing various quests. :v1.4007: *Fitted as standard to the player's PDA (otherwise unavailable) *Available skill points increased with a ten point bonus for transitioning to Freeplay. Effects :All applicable versions: :These Skill points may be assigned at the player's discretion between four parameters that affect the player's various strengths; these being: *'Barter' - to progressively gain trading advantages with other NPCs. :Each point of skill modifies the sale or buy price by 5% to a maximum discount of 35%. *'Endurance' - to increase permitted carry weight. This confers benefits in three areas: :Each point of skill enhances the '''carry' weight for the player by 2.5kg from the default 35kg to a maximum value of 60kg.'' :Each point of skill enhances the '''walk' weight for the player by 3.5kg from the default 50kgto a maximum value of 85kg.'' :Each point of skill enhances the '''sprint factor' for the player by about 4% from a minimum of 2.06 to a maximum value of 2.5.'' (This is cumulative with any other sprint enhancements the player may have access to) :All three factors are progressively modified at the same time as a skill point is assigned. They are also cumulative with any relevant Armour enhancements. *'Sharpshooter' - to enhance better fire control by reducing firearm wander. This affects the 'dispersion' and 'zoom inertion' parameters experienced by the player's actor (both factors operate in an inverse manner): :Each point of skill enhances the '''dispersion' factor for the player from the default 1.0 (no change), to a minimum value of 0.4'' :Each point of skill enhances the '''zoom inertion' factor for the player from the default 1.0 (no change), to a minimum value of zero'' (steady as a rock) *'Survivor' - to increase the player's hit point ceiling and increase the chance to obtain stash info: :Each point of skill enhances the '''stash percent' factor for the player from the default 8, to a maximum value of 30''. :Each point of skill enhances the '''bullet immunity' factor of the player in 5% increments, from the default 1.0 (no change), to a minimum value of 0.65'' *Once assigned, a point may not be unassigned and reused to adjust another skill parameter. *A maximum of only TEN points may be assigned to any given skill. *Similarly, the player is not obligated to actually use the accrued points. Notes :v1.4007: :The controlling .ltx file seems to remain as the "la_skills.ltx" file located in /gameroot/config/lost_alpha/ and appears to control the four principle 'skill categories' in various modes. The text body of the file is short and as follows: ; ;--/ Skills data ;--/ Last edit: 05.08.2016 SkyLoader ; ;-------------------------------------------------------------------- barter_skill_data minimum_value = 1 maximum_value = 0.65 endurance_skill_data minimum_max_weight = 35 maximum_max_weight = 60 minimum_max_walk_weight = 50 maximum_max_walk_weight = 85 minimum_sprint_factor = 2.06 maximum_sprint_factor = 2.5 sharpshooter_skill_data minimum_dispersion = 1 maximum_dispersion = 0.4 minimum_zoom_inertion = 1 maximum_zoom_inertion = 0 survivor_skill_data minimum_stash_percent = 8 maximum_stash_percent = 30 minimum_immunity_coeff = 1 maximum_immunity_coeff = 0.65 *Also uses the 'Mini PDA' world model in common with the Xray PDA Downloads module. Trivia *Coded, but not implemented as far as version v1.3003 is concerned. *Became available for use in the Developer's Cut (v1.4000+) Gallery XrayModuleCloseup.jpg|World model takes the form of the 'Mini PDA' in common with the Xray PDA Downloads module. Category:Devices Category:Items